


Pride and Punishment

by tepidJudgement (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Continuity What Continuity, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sex Slave, Take this fic with a grain of salt plz I'm just pursuing my selfish self interest, This Is STUPID, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: Long ago, before the war, Chainsmoke was just like any other Cybertronian. She had a Conjunx Endura, his name was Soundwave. The two were an odd couple, Soundwave was much more reserved than Chainsmoke but she understood, gave him his space when needed. She could be quiet as well if she wanted. However when the war started, Soundwave mysteriously vanished without a word. Perhaps it was to spare her grief or spare her of fruitless efforts of trying to make him stay. But in the end even she too would succumb to her pride.





	1. Lament

"Soundwave," Chainsmoke began, sitting next to her larger partner. They've known each other for quite some time, it felt like a millennia almost, or close to it at least. The larger mech turned his head slightly, face mask covering his features. He was hard to read, he always have. But that's what appealed to her so much. The mystery, the quietness. He could be thinking of anything, he could do anything and she couldn't even tell. He fascinated her, and she to him. Catching his attention, the smaller femme snickered a bit. "We've been together for what, a million years almost?" The stoic bot remained quiet, giving a curt nod to the other. "Don't you think it's about time we tried too-" And that conversation is stopping there. Soundwave raised his hand and patted Chainsmoke on the head, causing the femme to raise an eyebrow.

"While I admit we have stayed chaste for quite a while- I believe we'd run into problems." Chainsmoke puffed her cheeks out slightly, narrowing her eyes at him. "What do you mean problems?"

"I am... Quite large. Since you are a mini-con I think I might tear you in half." Sputtering slightly, Chainsmoke stood up from her spot with an obvious darker hue spreading across her cheeks. "First of all, I am NOT a mini-con! I'm just... Smaller than the others. And secondly, are you saying I wouldn't be able to  _handle_ your spike?" Soundwave blinked idly behind his visor, staring at his love. "...We can put that to the test then."

* * *

 

"Are you... Alright?" Soundwave's voice was much more strained than usual. He tried to stay calm, this was the first time he interfaced after all. "I-I got this- you just lay b-back big guy," Chainsmoke grinned slightly, easing herself onto his spike. He wasn't lying when he said he was big, but she could take it. Soft whimpers and moans left Chainsmoke's lips as she lowered herself onto her partner's spike. She could feel it pulsating in her, already dripping in transfluid. Soundwave could feel her body shaking slightly, little twitches and shaky breaths. "We don't have to-" He was cut off once more as Chainsmoke looked up at him, he could see the amount of lust in her glowing eyes. "I-I said I got this. L-Lemme just-" It was her turn to be quiet now as she felt her partners large hands wrap around her torso. "S-Soundwave? Wh-what are you-" Slowly, he started lifting her up.

"Ngh- ha-ah- S-Soundw-ah-ve...❤" Just seeing the look on her face was enough to assure Soundwave that she wanted to keep going. Lowering her down slowly, she began riding him.

"Ah- ah- Soundwave- Mmm-ah..❣ Yo-You're so... Mmngh- Y-You're so big- It-it's gonna t-tear me apart- Faster- faster- I-I want you to fill me up-" The smirk underneath his face plate couldn't begin to describe the emotions he was feeling.

She could barely keep her eyes open, mouth wide and welcoming for anything. She could barely register what was happening when she felt cold metal against her back, a yelp left her lips as her eyes widened slightly, seeing Soundwave's chassis in front of her. He was taking control now. Her moans got louder, whines and sobs wracking her body. It was too much, it was too much but she wanted to keep going. She wanted her first overload to be with Soundwave. Nobody else in the world could make her feel this way. She felt almost limp, arms barely able to wrap around the bigger mech's neck. Her sharp fingers scraping along the back of his chassis.

"Soundwave- Nn-ghah- S-Soundwave...❣❣ I-I'm gonna- Y-You're going t-to make me ov-overl-ah-d...❣" He glanced down slightly seeing the drool leak from her lips and the tears form in her eyes. The blush that was on her face nearly darkened all her features, he could tell just by that that she was definitely close already. Raising one of his hands, he unclipped the mask that always covered his features. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw the yellow hues she fell in love with the first time she saw them. The smile on her face was enough to let Soundwave know she loved him. And he loved her with every spark in his body. He would always love her, forever and ever.

"S-Soundwave I-I'm-" Capturing her lips with his, Soundwave gave her a forceful kiss. One that she would never forget.

She felt his tongue against hers, wide and flat against her thin and spindly one. He was amazing, he  _felt_ amazing. Nothing could make her feel as euphoric as he did today. Pulling back slightly, she could feel his lips against her still. Barely there, almost like a ghost. "I love you, Chainsmoke, I will love you until the end of time." That was enough to send her over the edge, the feeling of his lips, the way he worked against her, the love he had in his voice. It was perfect.

"Soundwave I love- ah- I l-love you...❤" That was it, transfluid spilled over his spike, enough to send him over his edge. He delivered on her wish, filled her up to the brim. She continued to twitch and shake in the afterglow, panting heavily with a blissful smile on her face.

"G-Geez Soundwave, You're gonna get me sparked doing me like that-" Glancing over, she saw she was alone.

That's when she remembered, Soundwave was gone.


	2. Wherever you go, I will follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i barely know anything about transformers other than like a part of gen 1 (loosely) so forgive me if characterizations/continuity is all kinds of fucked. i put the tags in, this is what you signed up for. pointless porn and some angsty-fluff shit on the side.

The war was brutal. Cybertronians dropping like flies left and right. Many had fled Cybertron, in the hopes of one day returning to a world reborn, without war or hatred. She was... Unlucky.

Chainsmoke wasn't able to find a way to escape Cybertron, perhaps it was because she was too slow. All the escape pods and ships had been taken by most of the populace. All that was left was Autobot and Decepticon cruises. And no way was she going to approach those.

She hid away in crevices and abandoned buildings, hoping that the war wouldn't last forever. How she gravelly missed her lover, if he was there with her then perhaps she couldn't get through this. At least they'd be together.

Perhaps he was taken hostage, or perhaps they got separated and he was shooed onto an escape vessel. Would he search for her? Did he miss her? He said he'd love her forever. At least she loved him twice as more. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Years even where she hid away from gunfire and fighting. Until eventually, she met  _him._

"Starscream, what's this." The large mech boomed as he stared her down. "Did you bring me a Mini-con? Is this some sort of joke?" Gawking at him, she glared harshly. "I am NOT a Mini-con! I may be smaller than normal Cybertronians but I could take you down. I'm not scared of you." Everyone in the room was taken aback by the femme's brutal language. However instead of taking offense, the larger grey mech grinned. "You're quite the feisty one aren't you. Tell me, what is your name femme?"

Baring her teeth slightly, purple tingue flicking as she glanced around, she tried to size them up. "Chainsmoke." Everyone chattered quietly amongst each other however in the back of the room. a certain mech nearly choked.

"Chainsmoke hm? You're quite a violent if you think you could take on I, Megatron. How long have you been hiding here on Cybertron, without any of us knowing?"

"Since the war started."

"Ah, quite slippery then. You'd make a good infiltration unit-"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Ahem, what I'm  _trying_ to say is, I can guarantee your safety if you decide to work for me."

This has to be a joke, her? Work with the  _Decepticons?_ She's done all she could to stay neutral, struggling to survive among gunfire and shrapnel.

"If you decide not to, then we'll have to dispose of you accordingly." Looking over to his second in command, the former-scientist-turned-warrior raised his weapon, aiming right at Chainsmoke's head. Sputtering a bit, looking between the jetfighter and the leader, she tried to calculate her chances. "Y-You're kidding me right? You'd seriously kill me if I decide not to join you?"

"You'd be a liability if we let you free. The Autobots could use you against us. So yes, we  _would_ kill you!" Starscream's grin and sheer voice was all she needed to know that she'd hate him.

"...Fine, I'll work with you Decepticons." Chainsmoke grumbled.

"Excellent! Soundwave, give her the Decepticon symbol."

In that moment time froze, everyone's chatter dropped to silence as both bots refused to move. "Soundwave." Megatron's voice quickly grew more and more agitated as mechs began to move out of the way from Soundwave's sight. He stayed, unmoving from his spot. He wasn't even doing anything, just standing there. "What's the holdup? Get over here right now!" Megatron hissed, causing the bigger bot to flinch. Forcing himself to move, he gingerly made his side to Chainsmoke. Yet, he remained unmoving there.

"Is there a  _problem_ Soundwave?"

"...Yes. I must take her back to my quarters for... Analysis."

"Huh?" Megatron raised an eyebrow. "I must make sure she is not bugged by Autobots." Annoyed, Megatron sighed and waved him off. "Fine, but if she is bugged, you must dispose of her immediately. "Yes, sir." Hoisting her over his shoulder, he began walking away to his part of the ship. In shocked silence, Starscream finally looked to Megatron. "What  _was_ that." Sighing harshly, he looked at the Decepticons present in the room. "Someone find out what the hell is going on with Soundwave."

* * *

"You liar!" Chainsmoke hissed, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to push the bigger bot away. But it was to no avail, despite her strength and force he just continued looking over her body. "Liar! You're a liar!" He stayed silent, stoic. Paying attention to nothing but his job. But deep down, her words hurt. They hurt because he knew them true. He never wanted to leave her, but... Megatron was going to bring life back to Cybertron, and he wanted nothing more than to bring his love to a paradise they've long forgotten. He had to do it alone, however. He couldn't risk having Chainsmoke injured in war.

Her fussing and screams died down, leaving nothing but soft sobs from the smaller femme. "C...Can you at least tell me why...? Why you left me alone...?" Soundwave's movements stopped, glancing down to her face. "...I wanted to make a better world for you." A half hearted sneer arose in her throat. "Megatron said he and the Decepticons were going to bring Energon back to Cybertron, I wanted to make Cybertron better for us, for you. So you didn't have to live on a dying world anymore." His voice was quiet, hand reaching to caress her cheek. Choking on a sob, she leaned against his touch, holding his hand there. "You could of... You could of at least told me you were leaving. O-Or anything at all. I thought you left Cybertron without me. I thought- I thought you were hurt. Or something worse- i had to endure years on hiding alone Soundwave! Alone, without you." It hurt him to see her like this, to see how much pain he's caused her. Did she even love him anymore?

"Years, Soundwave. Years I craved for your touch, your voice, your lips. A call would of sufficed, anything to know you were still alive. Years- years I've missed you. Years I've loved you." Tears rans down her cheeks as she moved her head to kiss his palm, holding it close as if the moment she let go he'd vanish. "I never stopped thinking about you." She muttered softly.

"I never stopped loving you." He muttered with equal quietness. Another sob choked from her throat and for a moment, Soundwave felt something. Something strong.

The frisking continue, Soundwave remained silent but Chainsmoke had a lot to say.

Soft giggles and yelps arose from the smaller femme. "Watch where you're putting your hands Soundwave- or are you doing that on purpose? Hm?" He had a job, even if his lover was going to be working with him now, he still had a job to do-

"A-ah..."

His movements paused, glancing down to her slightly. "...S-Soundwave, was that on accident?" Mission postponed.

* * *

"If you're too loud, someone might hear us." Soundwave whispered, leaning closer against Chainsmoke. The smaller femme just covered her mouth, muffling her moans and cries into her hands. Each time Soundwave penetrated her she twitched and shook more and more. "You're covering my hand, Chainsmoke. I still need to work you know." He grinned kissing her cheek. "D-Do you get off to this?" Another moan as she barely choked out her retort, they never explored much into the kinky aspect of interfacing, but already she's learning a lot more about Soundwave than ever.

"H-Have- ah- Have you always been into this or did these D-Decepticons change you?" She huffed, muffling another moan into hr hand, albeit louder than the last. With that comment, he began going deeper, lifting her pelvis slightly to get a better angle. "Oh how I've missed you~" Soundwave purred into her ear. This was a whole new side of Soundwave she didn't know, but she'll be damned if she didn't like his dominant side.

"Mngh- S-Soundwave I-I'm gonna Overload...-" Curling up more against him, she felt the absence of his hand. Feeling quite empty now, she looked up at Soundwave with confusion.

"I still have work to do, we need to put the Decepticon symbol on you." She could  _hear_ the smirk behind his now returned face plate. She glared slightly as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"Oh you god damn tease- are you seriously j-just gonna leave me like a mess?"

"If your first day goes well then you'll get a reward." He comments, turning back to his computer and imputing numbers. "Well, you do know how to drive a girl crazy in love." She huffed, reaching for a cloth nearby and wiping away transfluid.

Peaking from the corner, Starscream grinned widely as he ran back to Megatron.

* * *

 

"Well? What's the problem?" Megatron was as impatient as ever.

"The new recruit- Chainsmoke, she's Soundwave's Conjunx Endure."

" _What_."

"Her and Soundwave seemed to have been together since before the war."

"...Well, this made this operation a whole lot more interesting."

 

 


	3. Just One Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this fic is basically fap material for myself so yeah

So, working for the Decepticons wasn't as bad as she thought. She was short, slippery, a good spy unit for Megatron. Not to mention she gets to be with her lover once more. However she's been given easy jobs, it was almost suspicious in a way. Mechs would look at her funny, snicker, comment on her. Soundwave told her that this was no place for a relationship, but he was gonna make it work. As long as nobody found out they'd be fine. They've been careful not to be too loud, too obvious. Very subtle. However behind closed quarters, that's when love was made.

"Hey Chainsy- nice break lights!" Starscream sneered, hand going to give a firm slap to her backside. Chainsmoke yelped loudly, calling the attention of everyone around, including Soundwave.

"How about you come over here and show me what that junk can do? Huh?" Soundwave was about ready to jump in when he paused, seeing Chainsmoke approach him. "Oh, you wanna see what my junk can do huh? Well, it can do this." Her fist connected to his left cheek, with such power it brought him to the ground. "And this," Knee connected to his face, causing transfluid to leak from his nose. "Oh, and this as well." Stepping on his head she nearly unscrewed his head off when Megatron entered the scene.

"And  _what_ is happening here?" His voice was low and pissed. Backing away from the downed Decepticon, she turned to her leader. "Starscream was sexually harassing our new recruit." Soundwave spoke up suddenly. Megatron blinked a bit and stared down at Starscream. "He was, was he? You are dismissed Chainsmoke, he'll be dealt with  _accordingly_." Chainsmoke gave a brief nod to him before running off to her quarters. Glancing around quickly, Soundwave left the scene and followed after Chainsmoke.

"What a- What a fucking  _bastard!_ " She hissed, sitting on Soundwave's lap. "If it weren't for the circumstance, I would of killed him for you." He muttered, holding her close. "I appreciate the sentiment dear, but I can handle myself you know." Chainsmoke sighed, leaning against his chassis. In that moment, she was bonked in the side of the head, rubbing her temple and cursing silently, she watched as a cassette ejected from his chest.

Staring at the panther in front of her. She smiled slightly as it laid against her lap, stroking it's head quietly. "Hello Ravage, it's been a while hasn't it?" She spoke softly. It was times like these that Soundwave felt absolute bliss.

* * *

Soundwave approached Megatron quietly. It was the first time he's felt uneasy around his leader. He was devoted to Megatron. There was a few people he cared about, His cassettes, Chainsmoke and Megatron. He'd do anything for them. But for the first time, he felt uneasy.

"Soundwave. I brought you here to talk about something."

This wasn't good.

"When we first brought Chainsmoke aboard, you acted quite... Unlike yourself. I sent Starscream to figure out why."

Uh oh.

"Soundwave, is Chainsmoke your Conjunx Endura?"

There it is.

"...Yes, she is."

"Mmm, While I do not approve of what Starscream did today, this did brought a lot of problems to my attention. We are at war, Soundwave. Don't let your emotions control you. You have a mission, remember that."

"...Yes sir."

"You are dismissed."

Heading back to his room, he decided it'd be best to just go and recharge rather than think on it. He wouldn't let his feelings control him, but that wouldn't stop him from loving Chainsmoke.

* * *

 

They've made a quick habit of recharging in the same room as each other. Even going as far as to be right next to each other on his berth. She had her own room, sure. But being alone for years without Soundwave made her a bit... Clingier than she used to be. He didn't mind, he loved having her near. Her small figure close by.

Nothing could wake him up from Recharge, well, almost.

His eyes opened slightly, a soft glow greeting his vision. He shifted on his side, feeling Chainsmoke's curled body against his chest. However that's when he noticed the soft purrs and moans coming from her, and the wetness that pooled around her. Transfluid. Was she not able to sleep? He glanced down slightly and saw her rubbing against her valve. She's mentioned before she often doesn't like masturbating due to her sharp fingers. Perhaps she was desperate.

Slowly he moved his hand and grabbed her, slightly startling her. "...S-Soundwave? Honey? What are you doing awake?"

"...What are you doing awake yourself?" His voice was groggy, still half asleep. Glancing away slightly, she shuffled closer to him. "J...Just thinking of an old memory." He was quiet for a moment. "...Can you tell me what the memory was?"

Chainsmoke was quiet for a moment, taking in a shaky breath. "It's... It's when we first interfaced. H-How gentle you were with me," Slowly, he lifted her onto his lap. "H...How you said you loved me, w-would never stop loving me." Another shaky breath as he began rubbing her valve. "Your lips- your eyes- mmm..." Her breath hitched feeling his spike prod at her entrance. "I-It's a memory I-I hold dear..." She mumbled, laying against his chest. "Your face was so cute." Soundwave mumbled, leaning up and kissing her. He broke away briefly, smirking again. "The way you blushed, the way you moaned. How you just wanted more and more. How warm you were around me." He raised a hand to her cheek, caressing it slightly with his thumb. "I thought about that memory every day since you left." She mumbled, drawing in another shaky breath. "Everyday I woke up from that memory, you were gone. I... I hoped one day I'd wake up and you'd still be right there, next to me..." His movements were slow, easy as he entered her. She moaned softly, hands balled up against his chest. "I... I'm so sorry, Chainsmoke. I am." He mumbled kissing her forehead as he held onto his hip, caressing the side with the symbol. The one he carefully placed on her. "I-I was worried0" He moaned chuckling slightly. "I-I was worried you sparked me, that night..." Quietly, he sped up his thrusts, going much faster than before. Chainsmoke's noises became louder, muffled into his chest. "Wouldn't you like that." He smirked, groping her hips now.

"Y-You know it, big guy." She snickered. The faster he went, the louder she got. "You need to be quiet, everyone's recharging. Don't wanna wake them up now, do we?" She gave a half hearted laugh, soon followed by a soft moan. "I-Is this part of your public s-sex fetish?" Soundwave said nothing in response. He could always tell when she was close, the way she shook and twitch, the way she started whimpering, the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. When she overloaded, she  _overloaded_ _._ She would become way too overstimulated and just cry. Feeling her spill transfluid around him, he thought to pull out. However, she gripped onto his hips and kept going. "M-More- I need more- I-I'm not- ah- I'm not s-satisfied yet...~!" Soundwave was caught off guard, she was always one and done whenever they did it. Was she okay? She wasn't going through some kind a 'heat' like an animal was she? But who was Soundwave to deny his woman of the ride of a lifetime.

"Mmgh- Ah- ah- I-I'm gonna- Ah- Overload again-! Ah!" This was the fourth time she's overloaded, every time she did he'd just look at her. Take it every detail of her body. She was like a goddess blessing him with the view of her body. The way her valve clenched around his spike, great Xal did he love her. 

Finally, she seemed to have calmed down, panting heavily as he pulled out, transfluid leaking everywhere. Panting heavily, he stared down at her as the first lights of morning illuminated his room. "...So much for recharging before morning." He muttered as he slowly sat up, tossing a towel over to her. "What was that anyway?" He said, glancing over as she cleaned up her mess. "...I'm not quite sure. I just... Tried to recharge and suddenly my valve just wouldn't stop aching."

"As long as it was just a one time thing, as much as I love fragging you, I do have a job." Chainsmoke huffed slightly. "Wouldn't you love to stop everything you're doing to spend a day with me."

"...Yeah, I would."

 


	4. Do I Wanna Know

Millions of years passed, he could barely remember what happened.

No. Wait. Yes he did.

They were following an Autobot ship, they boarded, began fighting... And then they crashed.

How are they alive right now?

Soundwave sat up slightly, looking at all the other lifeless Decepticons, how their spark no longer shone. Then it hit him.

Chainsmoke.

Frantically the mech got up, nearly tripping as he went searching for her body. Somewhere- somewhere. She was somewhere. Moving away rubble, he found her lifeless corpse. A breath, scared and shaking. He dragged her next to all the other Decepticons and waited.

Minutes were an eternity as he had to sit there and stare at her motionless body. She's coming back, he knew she would.

Her eyes lit up, gasping as she nearly had a panic attack right on the spot. She clutched at her chest, where her spark was and glanced around, looking at Soundwave.

"I- Wh- We're alive?" She looked terrified. And in that moment he didn't even care that they were around their crew. He cradled her in his arms then and there. "W-We're- We're alive right?" Soundwave was quiet for a moment, holding her tighter. "...Yeah, we're alive.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Before you start getting down and gritty on the ship, we have to  _move._ This planet has a bunch of resources we can use for Energon. You both have a job and that's to serve Lord Megatron, not each other." Starscream rolled his eyes and he, and other Decepticons boarded off the ship.

The two blinked before getting off the ship, albeit a bit embarrassed but, they expected to be found out eventually. Since Starscream and Megatron seemed to have already known.

* * *

Chainsmoke sat quietly near Soundwave's work space. The other being quite focused on his work. The two remained silent until Soundwave glanced over to Chainsmoke. "...Is it about what Starscream said?" Chainsmoke huffed. "Of course it is, I just- I have that guy a lot Soundwave." Letting out a quiet sigh he turned back to his work. "We all do."

"He's nothing but a punk ass little-"

"He's also second in command, Chainsmoke. I'd watch what you say."

The femme huffed again, crossing her arms. "I can beat his ass, just you watch." Soudnwave rolled his eyes slightly as he continued to work.

Decepticon activity didn't last for long. With the Autobots being revived as well, they were quick to stop whatever the Decepticons decided to do. It was the first time Chainsmoke truly witnessed the fruits of war. She had to fight back the opposing bots again and again. However there she grew to learn their names. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Ironhide, Mirage, Wheeljack. Optimus Prime. They were strong, even against her. Chainsmoke was a well known contender for having superb strength. Despite her small size, she could tear apart the strongest of Cybertronians, hell, she could tear Megatron in two if she wanted. 

Months of fighting became more and more frustrating, until finally Megatron called upon Chainsmoke to infiltrate and bug Autobot headquarters.

"...You sure you can do that by yourself? I can send Ravage or Laserbeak with you." Soundwave spoke quietly, Chainsmoke sitting close by him. "I'll be fine, Soundwave. If I do get caught I'll just tear them apart. Remember, I'm stronger than I look big guy." Chainsmoke smirked, showing off her muscles. "Alright alright, but the moment we get a distress call from you. My cassettes will be there to help you."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Getting inside the base was the easy part, however avoiding Autobots was a completely different story.

She was surrounded, there was no way she could take on five by herself. She should just called Soundwave- no, she was stronger. Stronger than all of them combined. She appreciated how protective Soundwave was of her but she wasn't as frail and weak as he thought she was. She was built to sustain, built to fight.

"And who do we have here?" Ironhide asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at this new femme. Bumblebee circled around her before stopped at her side, looking closer at her him. "She's a Decepticon-" And with that she punched him right across the face. Everyone flinched slightly, raising weapons and ready to take her down. "...I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're outnumbered five to one." Mirage spoke. Chainsmoke snarled a bit, glaring as she tapped her ear piece, mask closing around her features. "And I'm a lot stronger than you all take me for." It didn't take a rocket scientist to know how the victor would be in this situation, but once she was bond in a jail, the Autobots let out a sigh of relief.

"...I will admit, she was pretty strong. But what are we gonna do with her now that she's captured? We can't let the Decepticons rescue her. If she come back with an army we're toast!" Bumblebee urged. They all muttered in quiet agreement before noticing Optimus approaching her cell. Chainsmoke growled as he grew closer. "Why did you join the Decepticons?" He asked. He can find the good in everybody, if he can just figure out when she's doing what she's doing. Perhaps they can change her mind for a better cause.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She spat. "We do not want to hurt you, we want to help you." Optimus assured, causing a snarky laugh to erupt from the femme's throat. "Say that to your buddies and their weapons. You can preach and preach to me Prime but it won't change my mind." She snickered. Quiet for a moment, Optimus shifted slightly in his stance. "Whatever Megatron promised, he's only lying to your your strength. He plans to be supreme ruler of the galaxy. Pillaging planets in the process. Do you want to be a part of that cause? To be a part of that tyrannic regime?" She blinked silently, at a lose for words. She glanced down slightly as she thought about it long and hard. Soundwave said he joined Megatron so they can rebirth Cybertron, to make it beautiful. Is that why she joined? Other than being threatened to and her lover being there...

"I just wanted to bring life back to Cybertron. That's all I wanted to do." There was something more, she's holding back. But Optimus wasn't one to pry for answers. "We all want to go home, but with the Decepticons and their cruel leadership, home might be gone before we're able to save it."

"No you're- You're wrong, he will bring Energon back to Cybertron, he will rebirth my world, he will bring back our world-"

"Who is 'he'?"

Chainsmoke was caught off guard, no voice to answer. Glancing away slightly she tried to quickly come with a retort.

"M-Megatron of course."

"You don't sound sure of that." Bumblebee commented.

"Shut up! I just want to go home! Okay?! That's all I want." Chainsmoke yelled, gripping the bars and glaring.

"You know, without glowing red eyes and that feisty personality, she's kind of cute." Ironhide smirked. "Pardon me?!" Chainsmoke gawked. Noticing the rising tension, Optimus raised his hands. "Settle down Autobots, she is still a Decepticon and we should be wary of her holding here. Decpticon forces might show up any moment to come rescue her. Because of that, I and Bumblebee will go to retrieve Autobot forces from the Ark crash site. Keep a close eye on her."

Glancing at the other Autobots she huffed, glaring and trying to remain calm. She can get out of this, she can free herself. She was stronger, stronger than the three. Three against one has better chances.

"What are you staring at girly? Like what you see?" Mirage snickered as he, Ratchet and Ironhide looked back to their Decepticon prisoner.

"What? No. I'm just plotting how many ways I can  _kill_ all of you." She glared, which caused larger grins on their faces. "Face it, you'd still be outnumbered even if we were in our recharge state." She shook the bars, violently. The metal cracking and bending each time. A small panic arose among the Autobots, unsure of what to do. "Don't- Don't break those! Wait- we'll free you on one condition." Ironhide grinned. Wary of this condition, she slowed down. "...What condition?"

"We want you to act as a... Double agent of sorts." He began. "Find out what the Decepticons are doing then tell us. Quite simple really. If you choose not to accept our offer, we'll kill you." Well that escalated quickly.

"...Really. I have to go through this scenario again. Fine, fine. I'll give you intel or whatever. Just let me go."

"Glad to have come to an agreement." Letting the Decepticon out, Chainsmoke quickly made her way out of the base, transforming and speeding off towards Decepticon headquarters.

 

 


	5. Corona

Of course she was reprimanded for her lackluster performance, but she was given another chance. This time with someone assisting in her mission. How she'd be able to evade suspicion will be tough, but she's done it for years now, it couldn't be that hard. That night with Soundwave was a lot more troubled than usual. Feeling the smaller body shift and turn next to him, Soundwave glanced down. "Is something wrong Chainsmoke?" She wanted to tell him, wanted to say she was a filthy traitor. She went through three different emotions in the matter of five minutes. Anger, sorrow, fear. "...I'm fine Soundwave, just... Having a hard time getting comfortable." Something was wrong, but he didn't want to pry into what happened, not this late at night.

The next few days were rough at best, trying to come to terms with what she agreed to. She could just not do it, but the next time they had a fight with the Autobots... They could use her alleged agreement as blackmail, have the Decepticons turn on her. What would Soundwave say? Would he be upset? Disappointed?  _Silent?_  By the time her mission came around she was too distracted to realize her partner in this mission would be Starscream.

"Great, I'm stuck with you?" She grumbled as she hid from Autobot sights. "Don't think I'm too happy of this either  _girly_." Starscream grumbled, glancing around the rock. "I don't know how someone your size could fuck up a missions as simple as  _this_ but you continue to surprise me Ms. Chainsmoke. Now get moving." Being pushed from behind the rock, Chainsmoke tried her best to sneak into the base, out of Starscream's sight.

After a brief moment of quiet, Starscream overheard Chainsmoke's commlink.

"To be honest I didn't think you'd keep your end of the bargain." Ironhide grinned as he approached the smaller Decepticon. "Shut up, okay, here's what I know. This is the only time, okay? I won't be returning after this." Ironhide sneered loudly, placing a hand on his hip. "One chance is all we need, so what's Megatron planning to do?" Starscream's eyes widened as he swore under his breath. "She's a fucking snitch..." 

After bugging the Autobot base in secret while leaving, Chainsmoke noticed her teammate was gone.

* * *

Arriving back to base, Chainsmoke was met with more mutters than usual. But before she could question what happened, she was met with Megatron once more. "How did your mission go? Successful I hope." Blinking a bit she nodded, straightening her posture a bit. "Of course Lord Megatron, the Autobot's base is bugged and ready for transmission." It was a curt mission report, but the shorter it was, the faster she can escape to Soundwave's quarters. "We'll need you to check on the bug site to ensure no Autobot will catch onto us." Megatron ordered, turning his back to her. "Y-yes, of course sir." Sensing the end of conversation, she quickly snaked back to Soundwave's room.

"Successful?" He asked, as she collapsed next to him, laying on the ground and groaning. "Yeah, yeah. It was... Stressful, not the mission. But reporting back to Lord Megatron. Everyone was staring at me, like I did something wrong." She grumbled. "...Perhaps they're still judgmental about you." Soundwave commented. Perhaps, perhaps. She shouldn't care what they think of her anyways, she got the mission done. Well. Sort of. Sort of got the mission done. You win some, you lose some. That's what she always figured. After... What happened.

The two remained quiet, quieter than usual. Shifting quietly, she glanced back up at Soundwave, quiet and working. His monotonous voice was always something she was fond of. One tone yet it could be interpreted many ways. Sighing quietly, she leaned against the chair he sat at. Glancing down slightly for a moment, he reached down to lift his smaller lover, placing her on his shoulder to rest. Sighing contently, she leaned against Soundwave. It was moments like these that she remembers why she's doing any of this in the first place. 

* * *

The next time she went to the Autobot's base to check on the transmitter, she was caught by none other than Ironhide. A sneer behind her was enough for her to know she was screwed.

"Nice to see you back so soon, did you miss us?" He teased as he leaned against one of the terminals. "Oh put a can in it." She growled, glancing away. "Are you here because you realize we're better than those Decepticon fucks or do we need to capture you again?" He leaned closer, causing her to step away. "Fine- fine. What do you want to know?" She grumbled, hand covering the transmitter. "Tell us where they're planning to attack next." Grumbling, she tried to recall the bits and pieces she overheard from Soundwave's meeting. "...Something about an oil plant nearby. That's all I know." Ironhide grinned slightly, patting her on the back hard. "Glad you're such a team sport girly." She hated this. She hated having to play for both teams. She supported the Decepticons truly, but if they understood the circumstances they'd understand right? But... Nobody likes a sell out either. She hated herself.

Later that night Chainsmoke laid awake as she wondered just what the hell she was doing now. She was playing double agent for real and  _something_ tells her Starscream is aware of her secrets once more. Why he hasn't told anybody yet is beyond her, perhaps he's waiting for a devastating reveal to end her. Maybe it's payback for beating him up while everyone watched. Oh how she loathed him. The thoughts that flurried in her mind drove her crazy, sitting up quietly, she rubbed her eyes as she stood, heading over to Soundwave's computer. It was large, perfect size for him, a bit too big for herself. But she could make it work. Soundwave arose to the sound of idle taps and disgruntled huffs. Glancing over to the glaring screen, he noticed that Chainsmoke wasn't next to him.

"...Chainsmoke?" He grumbled sitting up slightly. "Chainsmoke." His voice became more and more firmer as he approached the computer. Playing his hand on her shoulder, he sighed. "Corona."

"...What." She grumbled finally. It's been years since she's heard him say her name, her real name. Corona was what she went by when she was a sparkling, when she was younger. As she got older though, she assumed the named Chainsmoke, one her old gang leader suggested to her when she was still part of biker gang.

"What are you doing up so late?" He grumbled, leaning against the chair. "Just trying to find something." Glancing up at the screen, he could see her searching up 'How to wipe your own memory.' Blinking widly, he looked down at his annoyed and tired mate. "Chainsmoke, what did you do?"

"If I told you, you'd be mad." That wasn't a good sign. Soundwave furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he leaned down closer. "Chainsmoke, I love you. I've always loved you. Now it's late as hell and you really need your sleep. Can you please tell me what upsets you so?"

He was always so nice to her, and it aches, it kills her on the inside knowing what she's done. Watching what he does, how he acts, there's no doubt that he's devoted and faithful to Megatron and his cause. But knowing she herself ratted him out? He'd hate her. And she couldn't live with that.

"You'll... Find out soon enough. I'm going to my own room for tonight. Goodnight dear." Chainsmoke mumbled as she powered off the computer, rising from her seat and exiting the room. Soundwave just stared after her, what did she mean by that?

 

 


	6. Plastic Heart

No amount of swallowing with alleviate the lump that formed in her throat. The impending judgement she knew she'd face. And it was all Starscream's fucking fault.

She knew it when she woke up that moment and she received glares from those who have already awoken. It wasn't until Starscream's shit eating that she realized, she's been found out. Found out for the liar she is, the traitor, the betrayer that she became. What would Soundwave think of her now.

She could feel transfluid-sweat bead up on her chassis, her forehead, her shoulders. The  _glare_ that Megatron gave her could cause a spark-attack on the spot. There was silence, complete silence. The room felt cold, suffocating even. Red hues stared at her own, causing a chill to go down her spine as she gulped audibly.

"How long. Have you been relaying messages to the enemy?" His words were very delicate, but any harsher and she'd fall to shambles.

"N-Not long sir- Ev-ever since the first tr-transmitter incident."

"Not long she says." Starscream snickers, as he shushes with the crowd once more. She was shaking, they could see her visibly shaking in fear. "With treachery like this we should  _kill_ you." He bared his teeth, glaring darkly once more. Chainsmoke glanced away quickly, keeping her lips tightly shut. "Don't you look away from me!" He clasped her chin in his hands forcing her head to face him. "You've  _betrayed_ us Chainsmoke. Now you must pay the price." Megatron hissed, drawing his face closer. She tried to look away, the closeness rather uncomfortable. If they weren't going to kill her, what did they plan to do? She desperately searched for Soundwave in the crowd, but to no avail. Was he absent on purpose? Was he not awake? Was he on a mission? Working? Too mad to even look at her? She panicked. She was panicking. Her processors felt overloaded with anxiety. This was too much. She was strong, she was tough. She could tear an autobot to shreds, she could kill every Decepticon aboard this base. Yet this pressure, this ache in her chest. She felt weak, she can't do anything.

"We talked to Soundwave about this." Starscream grinned, walking a bit closer. "We suggested a suffice... Punishment. Though he seemed quite conflicted by it. Lord Megatron however managed to gain his approval." She didn't like where this was going.

"We ask of you to consider your options, we do have other punishments. Such as banishment, torture, things like that. But the one I suggested will be over quickly, if you choose it." Ripping her chin away from Mgeatron's hand, she narrowed her eyes at the jetfighter.

"And, what pray tell, is  _that_ _?_ "

"Pay with your body." He grinned.

Another shaky breath, a chill down her spine. She knew immediately what that meant. And Soundwave  _approved_ of it? They asked her Conjunx Endura if they could  _interface_ with her?! She loved Soundwave, but what the fuck. Gulping slightly, she tried to weigh her options. Torture and banishment, or please these filthy Decepticons and swear never to do them wrong again. Bitterly she chose the latter.

"Fine, I'll do it." She muttered.

* * *

She knew this was a punishment, but she didn't expect it to go down like  _this_.

Her back was against the ground, as four Decepticons towered over her. Megatron, Starscream and his jet lackeys, Skywarp and Thundercracker. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw each and every glowing spike, Megatron being the largest out of all of them. Her breath hitched slightly, purple hues darkening her face. Her breath was quick, shaky even. Did she really want to do this? It beats being locked up and deprived but-

Her thoughts were cut short as a cry left her lips, feeling Megatron's spike pulsate inside her. She tried her best to suppress any noises but with how fast and rough he was going, it was no use. A fruitless effort. Skywarp and Thundercracker quickly forced their spikes into her hands, holding her arms up so even if she wanted to, she couldn't pull away. Moans and cries wracked throughout her body. She could feel transfluid already leaking down her arms, she can feel Megatron's spike penetrate her again and again, hitting her very core. It was too much for her. It was absolutely too much. Golden tears welled up in her eyes as her body shook and wracked with cries. "If you're gonna be loud like that, then how about I quiet you down a bit girly!" Starscream sneered as he shoved his spike into her mouth. Nearly choking, she jerked and twitched with each muffled cry. Have her head held down, her arms, her hips, she was a disgrace. She wished she could just lose feeling, that she could just knock out and never remember this. But she was wide awake and all she saw was the menacing smirks and grins of Megatron and his main lackeys. Dear Xal end her now.

They just going and going. Skywarp and Thundercracker having overloaded onto her chest twice, and Starscream overloading into her mouth at least three. She could feel the transfluid leak from the corner of her mouth and her nose. It was unbearable. It was so hard to breathe. Yet Megatron didn't even falter. She herself overloaded three times, yet with the large mess she made, Megatron did nothing to ease his movements. However. Soon after her fifth overload, head dazed and vision barely focused, she felt Megatron's movements jerk a bit, speeding up slightly. He's going to overload. Overload inside  _her_. Ripping her mouth away from Starscream, who just managed to cum transfluid right on her face, she stared at Megatron pleadingly. "Please- not inside! Pl-Please-!" Megatron's grin returned as he gripped her hips hard, pushing in as far as he could as he released inside of her, transfluid leaking everywhere. With that, they pulled away, leaving her twitching and gasping for air. The room was silent, only her breathes resounding against the walls. "She's had enough. Let her clean this mess." Megatron commanded, turning away with the jets in tow. It was silent, cold. She felt alone.

She laid limp on the ground, coughing a bit as her dazed state finally wore off. She heard footsteps, the ground shaking slightly with each step. Were they coming back? Were they not done with her. She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes and baring for the worst. But instead, she felt something soft hit her chest. A towel. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked up to see Soundwave's stoic, covered face. She was silent. gripping the towel quietly. Glancing away, she began to wipe off all the transfluid they left on her. Soundwave stared down at her quietly, no words to say. He began to turn away to leave the room before feeling gentle fingers against his calf. Turning back again, he glanced down at her.

She scooted closer slightly, sitting up on her knees. She reached under and pressed against a button, Soundwave's erect spike prodding out of it's chamber. Chainsmoke blinked slightly and looked up to Soundwave, who was now avoiding her eyes.

"...You were watching."

"...Yeah."

"..." She was quiet for a moment, eyelids dropping slightly as she reached her thin tongue out, flicking against the tip. A shudder went down Soundwave's form but he remained quiet. She leaned her head closer, taking the head into her mouth. She slowly reaching her hands to rest against his thighs, taking more and more into her mouth. She could hear a small groan come from Soundwave, a grin pulling at the corner of her lips. Her tongue slowly wrapped around his length, head bobbing at a good pace. Soon Soundwave's moans and huffs became more audible, much to her delight. However it was cut short when Soundwave began pushing her away, body twitching slightly as the blush overcame his features.

"Chainsmoke. That's enough." His voice was firm for what it was, causing her the pause and furrow her eyebrows. Was he... Was he mad? So he was mad about what she's done. She gulped the lump that was now reforming in her throat, as if she didn't feel guilty enough... "This is punishment for your disloyalty and betrayal. Face the consequences. Get cleaned up and return back to your quarters." It didn't feel good to yell at her like this, but lord Megatron decided this as punishment for a reason. But even then, in his own quarters. He couldn't get the thoughts of her lips around his spike out of his mind.

 

* * *

How many hours has it been? Soundwave couldn't tell. But what did woke him up was the tingling sensation he felt in his...  _Lower_ regions. Eyes slowly opening, he saw the perpetrator of this feeling.

Propping himself up slightly, he grinned a bit as he watched Chainsmoke's head bob on his spike. "...And what do you think you're doing?" He asked, causing her movements to cease, however her hand idly pumped against the base as she sheepishly smiled and glanced away from her partner. "I-I couldn't stop thinking about you-" She mumbled. He stared lowly at her, eyes narrowing as her composure began to falter. That endless guilt at the pit of her torso never seemed to seize, she knew he was mad but did he... Did he hate her now? Did he want nothing to do with her? She glanced back to Soundwave, who's unwavering glare made her body go cold. However, she was entranced. The longer she stared back, the more she noticed that his gaze was more... Predatory? Her eyes flickered down slightly, watching as he licked his lips, a snide grin etching into his features. His body moved, sitting up more as he drew closer to her. "To think I let lord Megatron even close you..." He sneered. Chainsmoke furrowed her eyebrows, staring up at him. "And to think you'd let him." He growled. Glancing away, that pit of guilt grew more and more with Soundwave's each words. "Do you want me to forgive you?" He asked, his voice dark and sinister almost. She could feel her body shake, whether in fear or want she couldn't tell. "...Y-Yes- Yes, I do." Soundwave grinned, causing something deep in her to awaken. Something... Primal. "Then  _prove_ it."

Her moans were loud yet muffled, whimpers and cries filling the room. He was always quite gentle with her, making sure he never hurt her, that she was comfortable. But this, this was different. It was anger almost, raw anger and lust. She seemed to be enjoying herself at least. Each grunt and breath he made was followed by a rougher thrust into her. There was no holding back tonight. He loved her. He  _fucking_ loved her and anybody who even dared to try and waver his faith to her will be damned. He hated himself for letting them take advantaged of her, he hated Starscream for all the bullshit he's done to her, he hated- he hated her, for all the lies and betrayal she's caused to rift the Decepticons. Yet deep down in his spark, he knew he loved her more than his own life. She was his, She was  _his_. And he was her's. 

"Ah- Soundwave!" She cried, she could feel her overload peaking, her nodes stimulated with absolute pleasure. She's never felt anything like this before. The way Soundwave glared down at her gave her a weird mixture of feelings. Regret, guilt, fear,  _lust_. It was something she rarely ever saw, if at all. It did... Interesting things to her body. Soundwave however, remained relentless on her valve. "How did he feel-" He strained, gripping onto her grips as she came crashing down on his spike. "Was he better than me? Huh?" Soundwave hissed drawing closed to her. The yelps and cries didn't cease, her clawed fingers reaching and gripping his chassis. "Th-They can never- oh- oh- S-Soundwave~! They can never m-m-make me feel the way you do~❤" She moaned, pressing against him. "Say it. Say you love me." He growled. She stared up at him, Red hues flickering brighter and brighter. "I-I- I love you, Soundwave, I-I always have and al-ah-always w-will-!" He stared at her, eyes half lidded with lust. Everything about her drove him more and more crazy about her. The way her lips quivered, her small whimpers and whines, she was getting close. She always overloads after becoming to overstimulated. She was sensitive, very sensitive. She grabbed onto Soundwave for dear life, feeling his lips and teeth along her neck and chassis, bites that left purple hues and dents in her. She cried, moans of lust and love. She returned the favor, leaving all kinds of marks along his shoulders and chest. Every dent, every mark, every scratch. It was lust. It was love. He loved her. She loved him. For eternity and for forever. 

The afterglow was just as rewarding. Huddled against his side, she sighed in absolute bliss, running her hand over the marks she left on him. "...What will Lord Megatron say about your state dear?" She mumbled, nuzzling her face closer. "Hmm... We'll just have to wait and see about that, don't we?" She snickered, her breath steady and soft. This is what she loved most about him, his love. "You got it big guy."

 

 

 


End file.
